Lost in the Wilderness
by 0please0just0die0
Summary: Harry is captured by IndianElves and is forced to become one of them. When he escapes years later and returns to Hogwarts, will his old friends recognise him?


**Lost in the Wilderness **

**By 0please0just0die0**

**Chapter One: Fight and Flight**

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, for lack of concentration."

Harry snapped out of his daydream and glared at Snape. Then turning to his potion, he added beetle eyes before realizing he was supposed to cut them up. As Snape made his way to Harry's cauldron to criticize his potion, Harry ducked just in time, and his potion exploded all over Snape, covering him in a sticky green goo.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter, and another failed assignment."

"Greasy git," whispered Ron to Harry.

"And detention!" added Snape when hearing to insult.

"He shouldn't have given you detention. You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Let it go Ron! It's no big deal."

"Yes it is!" insisted Ron furiously. "You're potion wasn't half as bad as Parkinson's, or Goyle's."

Harry didn't reply. He didn't want to waste his breath answering something so obvious. They walked in silence, until they reached the great hall.

"Ron, I need to get something in the common room, I'll meet you later."

"Fine, but hurry!"

Harry departed and made his way up the marble staircase. He passed Mrs. Norris, who stared at him with big yellow eyes. She ran off, apparently running to Filch. Harry quickened his pace, not wanting to be caught. He was almost to the portrait of the fat lady when…

"Sneaking off are we?"

Filch. Well, it didn't matter. He wasn't doing anything bad.

"No, just getting something from the common room," replied Harry calmly.

"You're a little liar, probably going to get your dungbombs and Fanged Frisbees and mess up the classrooms are you?"

"I already told you the truth, now excuse me, but its an emergency."

Harry cut around the caretaker and whispered the password to the fat lady. She opened and he entered, running through the common room and going up the stairs to the seventh years dormitory.

Reaching his trunk, he searching through it for a while, looking for the Marauders map. He was just about to grab it when somebody pulled him back by his hair.

"Here he is, lets take him and go."

The tone of the voice sent shivers up Harry's spine. He felt his head jerk. It slowly ran through his mind that he was being kidnapped. He didn't see his kidnappers, because they had placed a blindfold on him. But he could smell them, and he could sense a magical aura about them, but it wasn't wizard. It felt powerful.

"Okay, we've got him, now lets get out of here."

Harry could tell that they were about to leave, but he wasn't going to go without a fight. Harry spun around and punched the thing holding him down. It replied by grunting in surprise and pain.

Using his senses, he attacked anything coming near him. The blind fold was still on him. Trying to tug it off, he realized that it must be a blinding spell. Harry continued to fight until one of the group crept up behind him with a knife and grabbed him. Cutting his wrists, the stranger tied the bleeding hands together and the rest carried him out.

Meanwhile, Ron was down in the great hall, worrying. Finally, unable to take it any longer, he dragged Hermione up to the common room, then to the boys dorm.

"Really, I don't know what would have taken him so long…" but he stopped their when he saw the room empty. Beside him Hermione gasped.

"Ron look! There is blood on the floor!"

Ron walked over to the blood and examined it.

"Yep, this is definitely magic blood, so it must be Harry's." said Ron grimly.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling whatever it was, it was unexpected."

"Was he kidnapped?"

"Look on the Marauder map."

Hermione picked up the map and examined it. She looked up.

"He's not here."

"Then theirs only one thing to do."

"What's that?"

"We have to tell Dumbledore."

Harry was still struggling with the strange men. He could tell that he was somewhere far away from Hogwarts. He was being put down on the ground and finally the blindfold was removed.

Harry gasped. He was in the most beautiful place he had ever seen! The bright green plants and trees were surrounding a huge stone palace. A waterfall was running off a mountain in the distance, and the sea waves crashed against rocks near it. He was in a gazebo, made of stone. He could see the men too. They were very strange. Their skin was snow white with matching eyes. They had kind faces and gentle smiles. Their teeth were white and straight. But the way they dressed was even weirder.

Their clear skin was painted many colors, and they had equally gaudy clothing and head pieces made of bright feathers and string and beads. They looked like…like…like Indians!

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, Mr. Weasly, what can I do for you?"

"Professor, we have some, well, news."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, Harry is missing. We found blood, and we think he could be kidnapped."

Dumbledore stood up quickly at this and did things with his dark magic objects then cleared his throat.

"We will wait to see if he comes back. I do not think it was the death eaters, I believe that it was not a force of evil that took him."

"What do we do professor?"

"We wait."

**Well, this is the first chapter, fight and flight, and I hope you liked it. Please Review. Thanks!**

**P.S. Due to unfortunate timing, I won't be able to update until next week. My family is going to Wisconsin, so I won't be able to do anything unless the hotel has a computer!**


End file.
